Carnage
Carnage is a Marvel Comics super villain and enemy of Spider-Man and the Avengers. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Carnage vs. Stein (Complete) *Crona VS Carnage (Complete) *Alex Mercer vs. Carnage *Carnage vs. Green Lantern *Carnage vs. James Heller *Carnage vs Ken Kaneki *Carnage VS Raiden (Metal Gear) *Darth Maul vs Carnage *Garnet VS Carnage *Joker vs. Carnage *Shiro VS Carnage *Esdeath vs. Carnage (Completed) *Akame vs Carnage Possible Opponents *Masane Amaha (Witchblade) *Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) *Piccolo (Dragonball Z) *Greninja (Pokemon) *Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) *Maria (Witchblade) History Spawned from Venom and left and abandoned by her "parent", the Klyntar offshoot bonded to a psychopath and a homicidal sadist named Cletus Kasady: Creating Carnage, who posed a threat so great that Spider-Man and Venom had a truce to deal with the new enemy. Though absorbed back into Venom, the offshoot spawned a new Carnage that merged into Kasady's blood stream and resurfaces whenever Kasady's bloodlust manifests and sometimes through the body of another to become stronger while molding her host into one of absolute perfection. Death Battle Info Powers and abilities * Similar powers to Venom's. * Superhuman strength * Speed * Stamina * Healing * Resistance to injury * Is able to lift 50 tons (currently 90 tons). * Can stick on walls * Can create "swing lines" or "tendrils" (he uses this power for travelling in a manner similar to how Spider-Man uses webbing) * Can generate "snares" to trap or entangle foes. * Is able to create detachable weapons made entirely from his symbiotic. * The symbiote protects it's host from bullets from small-arm weapons. * The symbiote can mimi any type of clothing. * Can deaden Spider-Man's spider sense to a certain degree and block Venom symbiote's natural ability to track it's own offspring. * His homicidal urges make him an erratic and dangerous opponent. Spider-Carnage A symbiosis with Ben Reilly. Carnage Cosmic A symbiosis with Silver Surfer. Carnage (alternate host) A symbiosis with John Jameson. Ultimate Carnage A symbiosis with Peter Parker. Feats * Capable of lifting 80 tons * Survived a blast from Doctor Doom after drawing blood from Magneto * Was bombarded by missiles and only mildly annoyed * Survived in space for several days after being torn in half by Sentry, after being launched at escape velocity. * Willing got blown up to spread across New York City, infecting most of the populace with Hulk among the infected. * Has a higher resistance to sonic attacks than Venom, more so when not in a host body. Flaws * Vulnerable to fire and heat * Vulnerable to Anti-Venom. * Once it was split in two by Sentry. Fictional Appearances * Marvel Comics (First appearance in : The Amazing Spider-Man #360 - Death Toy!) * Spider-Man (1994 animated serie) * Maximum Carnage * Venom/Spider-Man : Seperation Anxiety * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (video game) * Spider-Man (on N64) * Spider-Man Unlimited (Earth 751263) * Superior Carnage * Spider-Man : Shattered Dimensions (as Ultimate Carnage) * Ultimate Spider-Man * Ultimate Spider-Man (video game) Gallery Marvel-Carnage-Wallpaper-3.jpg comics-carnage-1920x1080-wallpaper-2214925.jpg Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_361_page_04_Cletus_Kasady_(Earth-616).jpg CARNAGE_by_vassago_ (1).jpg 1313637 asvscarn by dynamo1212-da736ra.jpg|Sentry tearing Carnage's body in half (presumably the death of Cletus Kasady). Trivia * Carnage has already been defeated by Spider-Man, Venom and other Marvel characters (multiple times). * Sentry teared Carnage in half on Earth's Orbit. Then since that moment, Cletus Kasady was presumably dead and has not been seen since. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Fusions Category:Aliens Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts